


Second Choice Panel

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comic-Con, Gen, a movie franchise about birds, where is that lead actor from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: A prompt fill for Bibliopan: Eric goes to a Con and runs into a surprise SC resident
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Second Choice Panel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiblioPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/gifts).



Eric wandered the hall wondering what to do next. After over three hours in line, most of his group had gotten into the standing room section of the ST: Picard panel. He was disappointed that he wasn’t able to get in. But Comic-Con was his favorite weekend of the year, and there were lots of other things going on. A few doors down from the mayhem of Picard a poster caught his eye for a franchise he didn’t recognize. He liked birds. The room wasn’t full. As he got settled in the back row he vaguely recognized the lady speaking. One of the lead actors, maybe? She didn’t really need the microphone; her voice was strong and clear. That accent – where was she from? She was talking about the creative process and collaborative script revisions. When the digital effects lead started talking about how to create a murder of mutant crows, that’s when things really got interesting. Cool.


End file.
